This invention relates to the process and intermediates for preparing 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors. The 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors that are prepared in accord with the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,106 which is a continuation of 08/809,901 filed Jun. 13, 1997 now abandoned. This pending application is entitled "5-lipoxygenase Inhibitors" and is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors that are prepared in accord with the present invention are selective inhibitors of the action of lipoxygenase enzyme and are useful in the treatment or alleviation of inflammatory diseases, allergy and cardiovascular diseases in mammals.